


Christmas Time

by Meodami



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodami/pseuds/Meodami
Summary: It;s Christmas time! Everyone's together to celebrate, and enjoy the holidays.





	

You Laughed as Scout and Spy got caught under the mistletoe and they were trying to escape the embarrassment from them having to kiss each other. The administrator had felt a little festive this year and decided to let the teams celebrate Christmas,by giving them the day off.You giggled even more as Scout had to lean up and kiss Spy on the cheek.  
“Bleh, I am never doing that again.” said scout as he stuck out his tongue and began to wipe the spit off of it.  
“ Well for once, We both agree on something,” said Spy, as he took out a napkin and wiped the spot scout and kissed him. Heavy and you, who was watching the scene, looked at each other before bursting into laughs.  
“Haha, very funny scene, from little men.” He said.  
“Haha, that was hilarious,” you say. You wiped the tears from laughing from the corner of your eyes and began to walk towards the refreshment table. When you got there, you saw Demoman was chugging down a giant mug of eggnog.  
“Having fun, Demo?” You asked as you poured yourself a glass of hot chocolate.  
“Aye-Hic-lass” He replied, waving his mug around. You smiled at him, before taking a sugar cookie that you worked hard to make for the party. You walked towards Pyro, who was near the fake fireplace that engineer had set up to make the lobby, a bit more festive. You sat down next to him, finishing your sugar cookie.  
“yhmo whmpt ah marhmph?” he asked, waving a stick of marshmallow near you.  
“Sure.” You said. You leaned on his shoulder as you looked around the room. Sniper and Engie were by the tree decorating it. Medic and Heavy were in the kitchen, mostly likely making the christmas dinner. Demo and Spy by the refreshment table, enjoying the eggnog and cookies.  
Soldier was outside, “Looking for a crazy fat white bearded man in a red suit with sack of stolen presents.” (He said)  
You looked around the room once more, confused as to why you couldn’t find Scout.  
“Boo!” Shouted a Voice behind you. You screamed. Spilling your drink on yourself. Turning around, you saw Scout Laughing his ass off. You Gave him a look of annoyance. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to see what the problem, well mostly. Soldier was still outside looking for the "robber".  
“ Are you alright Sheila?” Asked Sniper.  
“Yep, I’m alright, but my uniform is wet from the hot chocolate I spilled on myself.” You said.  
“well, let’s get you out of those clothes, don’t want you to catch a cold.” Said Medic, getting you up, and leading you to your bedroom.  
“whmp amhp yhgr maghmphasf ?” Asked Pyro, showing your marshmallow.  
“Sorry, Pyro. I’ll eat it later.” You opened your bedroom door and walked towards your closet, you opened the door to see none of your uniforms. Medic came over and said. “oh, I forgot. All of our uniforms are getting cleaned and repaired.”  
“So what do I wear?” You asked, looking at Medic.  
“Excuse me, but I might have a solution to your problem.” Said a Smooth sneakily voice. Medic and You turned around and saw Spy holding a red dress in front of your doorway.  
You looked at the dress and said one thing “Why?”  
“What do you mean why?” he asked back.  
“Why do you have that? is what she means” Said Medic, confused as well.  
“Well this is my present to mademoiselle, but I guess she gets to wear early.” He said, a smirk on his face. You looked at Medic, and he looked at you, and said “ Well, it’s better than nothing.” “......Fine.” You agreeing. Spy smirked and put the dress on your bed and walked out of the room. Medic followed him outside, closing the door. You sighed and began to change your clothing. You blushed once you had the dress on. The Dress ended near your knees, being a bit too short for your liking. ‘ Damn! How that Spy know my size.’ You thought to yourself. You walked out of your room and towards the lobby. You cringed as you felt the cold winter wind blow past your legs. You had put on red and white striped stocking to cover your legs, but they barely did you any good, at stopping the wind.  
“wow, Little (Y/n) looks very pretty” You heard Heavy say when you walked into the room. “Thanks, Heavy.”  
“Da, my little Mäuschen looks very pretty.” Said Medic  
“Thanks to moi’s dress.” added Spy.  
“Yhmp lhmp nimpci” Said Pyro.  
“ I agree with pyro.” Said Sniper.  
“Lass, you be looking mighty fine.” said Demo.  
“Thanks guys.” You said, taking a seat next to pyro, once more. Pyro handed you a stick with marshmallow on it. You put it near the fire to cook. Scout sat down next to you, and handed you a gift.  
“Look, (y/n) I wanted to say I’m sorry about before.” He said.  
“It’s fine,” You said,  
“And I’m sorry for laughing at you when you had to kiss spy under the mistletoe.” You both laughed. The rest of the day was you guys enjoying the day off, having christmas fun, and laughing whenever someone got caught under the mistletoe with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Mäuschen means mouse, Medic is calling you his little mouseling ,cuz you're adorable.
> 
> I'm writing more , where you are spending time with and every character.


End file.
